Crimson
by Darkfallingroe
Summary: It is better than Harry Potter


**Content**

**Prologue**

**Chapter 1- A simple life**

**Chapter 2- summers end**

**Chapter 3- The last day in hell**

**Chapter 4- Crimson**

**Chapter 5- A new life**

**Chapter 6- New friends**

**Chapter 7- New enemies**

**Chapter 8- The crimson weapons**

**Chapter 9- The minatory**

**Chapter 10- The nova dragon**

**The crimson prince saga**

**Book 1- Crimson**

**Book 2- Nova dragon**

**Book 3-The darkness**

**Book 4- The dragon king**

_Prologue_

To be honest my life hasn't been an easy one, from being treated like an out-casted freak by everyone at school, to then coming home to an overprotective mother. It was a relevantly simple and quiet life where nothing changed, but all that was about to become nothing but a fleeting memory. My new life which is about to start will blow your mind as it did mine. A normal person would probably tell this story with an exiting beginning but my beginning is nowhere near exiting so if you where looking for a bloody fight then don't hold your breath. My story starts on the last day of summer vacation.

_Chapter 1_

_A simple life _

I just woke up to blazing sunlight seeping through the curtains, filling the whole room with its warm bright touch. Just another typical summer day in the seaside town of hydra, famous for its hot springs resort called hydra springs.

I sat there in my bed thinking of what activates I might do on my last day of summer before I was forced back to the hellhole which is school. Then there was a knock on my bedroom door and a slim person slipped inside with a tray of food. "Morning Alex, sleep well?" the voice was faint but unmistakable; it was Lisa my mother doing the same routine everyday. "Alex your father

Called last night he said he was sorry for missing your sixteenth birthday and said that your gift would be coming through the post sometime soon". The thought of my mother calling "him" my father sickened me, as he was a cruel, egotistical monster who did nothing but drink himself under the table and gamble our lifesavings away. Even thinking that he was my stepdad made me sick but the thought of him being my biological father made me want to kill myself. " anyway good morning and please try and get out of the house today and have some fun" on thinking on what she was saying I told her "alright ill go out for a walk around the town later if that will make you happy.

After a short breakfast I slipped my shoes on and headed for the door "wait" I turned to see my mum walking towards me saying I had just about forgotten my phone and keys "thanks mum, I'm glade you're here watching out for me" with that I turned and headed out into the scorching sun for a nice leisurely walk**. **

_Chapter 2_

_Summers end_

After leaving the house I decided to go for a walk down by the beach since it was such a lovely day. When I finally got there I was sweaty all over, so I peeled my shirt off like it was a second lair of skin. The beach was packed with families and tourists, so I decided to find a nice shaded spot to lie down and enjoy the view.

An hour passed and everything was peaceful until a few people from my school arrived. All I could think was please, please don't notice me but of course the next thing I hear coming from one of the boys in the group was "hey look there isn't that, that freak Alex from our class" then from a second person I hared "what's that freak doing on our beach, don't he know that only normal people are allowed on this beach". Before I could react someone shouted "Hey Alex fuck off back to freak town" then a rock made contact with the side of my head and I passed out.

I awoke a few hours later in the same spot but something felt wrong, I couldn't put my fingered on it so I tried to stand up but fell over then I realised the blood coming from my head and came to the assumption that I had a concussion so I sat there waiting for the dizziness to pass. A few minutes went by and I still felt groggy so I laid on the grass and stared at the starry sky thinking of all the ways I could have avoided that, their words echoing in my mind over and over again. "I just wish that I had a better life then this, a life where I didn't get called a freak and stoned till I've passed out".

After a few more minutes of laying there on the grass I started to feel strange, I swore I could hear a voice saying "Alex come home….home to your real family". The words were bizarre and confusing, I must have been hit harder then I thought, so I stood up wobbled a bit but steadied myself shook the mud and grass of my jeans and headed home through the night with those words repeating themselves over and over again in the night air

_Chapter 3 _

_ The last day in hell_

"Alex….Alex….Alex, comes home, to your true home". The same words were still being said by a mysterious voice, even in my dreams I could see the shape of a man who was saying them. Then I was woken up by a knock at the door and my mother entering saying "time to get up or you'll be late for your first day back at school" then she opened the curtains, which nearly blinded me, and said that some clothes were put in my cupboard. The thought of going back to school made me want to kill myself with a spoon, I was dreading going back to school but I had to go or my mum would never drop it.

As soon as my mum slipped out of my room I slipped out of bed and got ready. The clothes that were there had to be newly bought causes I had never seen anything like it, black jeans with a red t-shirt and a long black coat with no zipper and its left sleeve cut just about three inches below the shoulder, needless to say the right sleeve was left alone. The clothes didn't even have a designers label even though they looked like they had been made as part of an expensive clothing line.

After putting the odd but cool looking cloths on I found a weird metal wrist band by my lamp which was odd because when I got up it wasn't there before. The metal band even had a note under it, after putting the band on my left wrist I looked at the note and was shocked to find it saying:

"_Come home Alex. This band and clothing are gifts from me and will help me find you_

_You're sincerely Shadow rider"_

The note had been written by a complete stranger and on top of that he had the same last name as me.

Once I had settled down the stairs, had some breakfast and ran out of the boor to catch the bus for school.

The bus drive was so aggravating, once I got on the whole bus went silent and everyone started to stare at me with surprised expressions. The whole ride to school I heard people mumble to their mates "isn't that Alex the freak, what is he wearing" and "the clothes look cool but are like totally wasted on him" I was just glade to be of the bus when it got to the front of the school but that was when it happened. When my life changed forever. When my wish came true.

_Chapter 4_

_Crimson_

As soon as I came off the bus something struck me on the arm, looking down I saw a small rock falling to the ground. After studying the area where the rock had hit for any signs of blood I turned to see the same dumb bastards that were stoning me at the beach the other day. "Oh great not you ass-holes again cant you find something shiny or something better to do" then two more rocks came flying at me. "We thought that after that rock had hit ya yesterday you had kicked the bucket" "I guess we were wrong but don't worry well correct that". Once he stopped speaking the whole group of them threw rock upon rock at me, there were so many of them coming at me that it would be impossible to dodge them but just before the first rock hit a single thought went through my head "I wish I could leave hear, and live somewhere else" then there was a bright re light coming from the metal band on my wrist and a big red hole in mid air opened up next to me.

I stood there in shock, wondering what the hell had just happened, then someone come through the strange red rip covered in black clothing with silver hair and red eyes. Once he stepped through he came towards me and swatted the hail of stones away with one hand his sudden appearance left everyone in a shocked state, and then people started screaming and running away. Even I tried to run but was stopped by the strange man.

A few minutes passed and nothing happened except for the masses of people disappearing into buildings or buses. The stranger cracked a grin to reveal a set of fangs, he then said "guess those clothes do look good on you, I'm glade you wore them or I would have never found you Alex". The way he spoke to me was bizarre it as like how relatives would speak to one-another but I had never seen him before and was curious is too why he was looking for me. "H...h...how do you know m…m...me and who are you" the words left my mouth in a stutter if he felt I was scared before he knew that I was now.

The strange man cracked another grin and said "well no surprised you don't know who I am but you should at least know my name. In any-case I'm shadow razor and I'm your father".

I was in shock, I mean if a man came out of nowhere, literally, and said he was your father you would be shocked too. "Alex you've lived in such a harsh environment for the last sixteen years, I've come to tack you back with me to your true home". I couldn't believe what I was hearing it was like god was listening and granted my wish, all I could say was "this cant be real…. It must be a dream" then before I knew it this strange man calling himself my father pinched my cheek "ouch…. What was that for" he smiled "didn't you want to know if this was a dream or reality" it then clicked I knew that I was awake and that this was reality. The stranger's expression changed, then in a serious voice he said "come on lets go or do you want to stay here and enjoy being stoned for the rest of your life" the chose seemed so obvious as I stood up grabbed my bag and went with the stranger I mean my father "where are we going" I asked confused. "Were going home back to the crimson realm " his words were strange but I followed him regardless, not knowing what awaited me beyond this shimmering crimson red hole leading to my new home in the crimson realm.

_Chapter 5_

_A new life_

The rip shimmered and rippled like it was a thin sliver of red water. As we walked through it, it opened up to a vast landscape with mountains, rivers and forests as far as the eye could see, turning around to see the world I had just came from the rip had disappeared. "this place , its beautiful not what I was expecting it would be" shadow chuckled "what did you expect a desolate, barren wasteland" feeling embarrassed I asked him where we were going next and he said that we were going to our home in castle town so we headed on our way.

After an hour of walking shadow told me that there were a few things I had to know before we entered the town. "Alex you should know by now that this place is special and that the people here aren't normal well its because this place is the home dimension to the yokia or in English the monsters" after he told me who live here I froze to the spot and asked him "what else is there to know about this place before I ask you to send me back to earth" he stood there then told me to listen carefully then he started telling me that this dimension is a place where monsters lived and where magic and bloody violent fights exist. He then told me that I was one of them but wouldn't tell me what yokia blood was running through my veins.

After I calmed down and accepted the situation I was in shadow asked me if I wanted to go back to earth or stay, I took a moment to think it over and came to a decision and told him that I'll stay to find out who I am and what I am.

We continued to walk for a few more hours till we came across a large castle with a surrounding town. I turned to look at shadow and said "I take it that we live somewhere in there" then he just laughed and said that I could already see the house from where we were, it took me a few minutes but it then dawned on me and I shouted out "you don't possible mean the actual castle!" he then told me that we live in the castle but not as servants or slaves but as the king and his son prince Alex Razor, the next thing I knew, I was heading to the floor hard.

I awoke a few hours later with a nasty headache "oh what happened I remember being told that I lived in a castle but that's around it" then there was a knock and two people entered one was my father shadow the other was an old man with a creepy aura about him. Shadow saw my confusing and told me that the old man was the head alchemist and a mage on the mage councils and is here to help you find out what power you have. "So stop your belly aching and get out of bed" the old mans voice was scratchy and sharp like it could cut a piece of you heart out.

Once I was dressed I was taken to an underground chamber where I was told to remove my long coat and red t-shirt and then stand in the middle of the circle. The chamber was big and the darkness seemed to touch everything in its reach. The old man then told me to remain still and silent, then he started to chant some strange incantations then the room started to flood with a mysterious light even though I was terrified I stayed rooted to the spot and waited for the ritual to finish.

Minutes passed and the room got brighter and warmer then I felt pain shoot throughout my body like it was on fire then all of the light and heat suddenly condensed itself in the centre of the room, in the centre of me. "Welcome Alex, welcome to your new life as the crimson prince".

_Chapter 6_

_New friends_

A few days have passed since the ritual and so many physical changes have appeared on my body, when I asked my father about it he went and told me the birds and the bees I have to say that it was the most boring 3 hours of my life that I will never get back. I now have silver hair which replaced my black hair, red eyes that replaced my blue ones and a more muscular body build, in an overall look at myself I would say I know looked like a really strong and cool looking guy.

After finishing looking at myself in the mirror I headed down to get some breakfast before leaving for my first new day at crimson academy where the yokia of different spices do to learn, I still didn't know what my true form was and kept badgering father to tell me what yokia class and form I was, needless to say he'd tell me to wait and see and that my body would mature in time to reveal my true power. Anyway after some breakfast with my old man I grabbed my bag and ran off to school.

The castle town was a buzzing place of business and culture form people selling medicine too clothing and weapons. I just cleared the town and was heading down the forest road where the school was located when I heard a ruckus and went to investigate, what I found would change my future in a whole new way.

I headed to where the large amount of banging and explosions where and I found two extremely gorgeous girls fighting each other. I kept watch looking at how they were fighting, it was like a well choreographed dance in motion, and then bang one of the girls were thrown into me and we went flying. The strange girl asked me if I was aright and when the second girl saw me she hurried over to see if she could help. They were extremely nice and present, then one of the girls asked my name and I told her it was Alex razor, she smiled and said that it was a lovely name so I asked the pair of them their names. The first girl spoke first "hi there I'm Jade eclipse and I'm an S-class vampire" then the second girl butted in and wrapped her arms around me, pulling me into her over developed chest and said " I' Anna hunter and I'm an A-class succubus".

I sat there looking up at them then asked after a few awkward moments why were they fighting, they toll me that they were practicing for the first year exam to see what class you would be in. they then asked me if I was new because they had never seen a yokia like me before, I told them that I just moved hear with my father from the human world and that I haven't had any chance to explore the city and make any friends then all of a sudden they pair of them through themselves around me and said that they would be my first friends. I was so happy to have finally made some friends, and then we separated and headed for the school.

_Chapter 7_

_New enemies_

After registering at the main office I was told i was too dump my bag in the assigned locker and go to the training field for the start of the exam. On the way I ran into Anna and Jade who chummed me down to the training field but on the way I turned a corner too fast and then BANG! "Alex are you ok?" Jade asked in a concerned manner, looking up I saw a massive tank of a man picking himself of the floor, "hey watch where your fucking going you dumbass" his voice was loud and booming like thunder and his muscles seemed like there were going to rip off his shirt. "Hey I'm sorry but you also should watch where you're going as well" the next thing I knew I was pined by my throat against the wall gasping for air.

His arms were compressing my windpipe making it hard to breath, the only thing I could do was gasp for air. He lowered his head and said silently in my ear "watch what you say or I'll rip your head of your body you little shit" he then let go of me and I fell to the floor in pain, the strange hulk just continued walking down the hall then he called out to me "if we do meet again I wont let you go when I grab you by your throat, I'll squeeze till your head pops of got it". I was scared out of my mind and was still in a lot of pain, it hurt so much that it felt like a truck had hit me "Alex are you ok, do you want to go to the nurses office to be looked at" I turned to see the concern in there eyes so I put on a grin and told them I was alright.

After a quick drink of water we continued to the training field, me still grinning like nothing had happened, I continued smiling to not worry the girls but I was still going over that bit of conflict that had just happened and knew that the guy with the bulging biceps was now my new enemy at this school for the yokia. What I didn't know was that guy was going to be the one who helped me find out what I am.

_Chapter 8_

_The crimson weapons_

It was a scorching day outside and I was properly suffering the most due to my long black coat. Around 20 students were lined up along the edge of the training field with two teachers, after a short registration one of the teachers spoke "welcome new first years to the class selection exam, for the next few hours you'll be sparring with a partner to determine what class you'll be assigned to whether its class A,B,C or D" then the second teacher spoke to the crowed of exited students "well the two of us will be monitoring your fighting, magic, weapons and if maybe your transformation capability's to figure how strong you are, oh and before I forget before he shows up we have a third observatory, we are honoured to be in the presence of the king who will watch and help determine what class you'll be in" there was murmurs among the students and then there was a giant gust of wind and a flapping sound, everyone looked up and cheered but when I looked up I saw my father flying in the air with giant black wings.

Once my father had landed the first two too spar were called forward and took their marks, the two were Jade and Anna, Looking at the way they were fighting was exiting as I had never seen anything like it. After an hour the fight came to a close with Jade as the winner, it was a good thing that Anna and Jade was such good friends because Anna just stood up and gave her a congratulate hug.

The hours went past fast and the number of student's widdled down to just four students. Then the next two competitors were called forward by my father and the teachers "Alex and Torris blackout" as soon as I stepted forward Anna and Jade started cheering saying you can do it and yay Alex come on , but then as soon as my competitor stepted forward Anna and Jade stopped cherring and everything went quiet. I turned around to see who my opponent was and nearly shat myself Torris blackout was the massive tank who pinned me earlier.

I was so scared when I found out he was my sparring partner, we were then told to get ready to fight then as soon as we were signalled to fight Torris charged and aimed to smack me in the face but I managed to dodge it and back away from him then before he could strike again I ran at him, jumped and kicked him in the side of the head and sended him flying. "not a bad kick you're a bit strong" but then something strange happened as Torris started to chat something the said physical strength increase, speed increased and within a flash he disappeared then reappeared in front of me with his fist in my stomach the pain was intense so much so that I was coughing up blood all over the place "ha… knew you wouldn't be able to stand a direct hit from my physical speed spell" "what" the word came up with a puddle of blood " come on Alex you'll die if you don't use some sort of spell" a spell, I remembered my father saying that I knew a spell and that I was able to use it on a moments notice, that single thought triggered something inside me then right at that moment I started chanting something, in Latin I think, then on the last word I called out the trigger "incinerate" and a jet of pure fire spurted from the palm of my hand.

Torris was in shock as the fire engulfed him, his screams of pain were unbearable so I turned and walked away thinking the fight was over. The next thing I knew was Torris shouting five words above the crackling of the flames "crimson battle axe of the minator" after he shouted the words the band on his wrist glowed bright blue then a massive black battle axe appeared in his hands. Looking at the axe I know knew what they were meaning when they said weapon capability, they meant how capably the person was with their special weapon, the crimson weapon.

_Chapter 9_

_The minator_

Torris's axe was at least twice the size of me with a double blade for the head of the axe, it even looked like it was as heavy as a small car but in his hands he made it look like it was as light as air. "Alex don't get hit by it, even a little scratch will be costly" from then on I tried to dodge it but got nicked once or twice, "what's going on its speed and power is increasing with every swing" torris chuckled "not every swing, my battle axe gains power and speed every time it strikes its pray". I had to do something or I would die, I tried casting my fire again but it didn't affect him. "Alex call out your weapon as well then you might have a chance at winning" Anna shouted, "how do I do that" I shouted back, the voice that answered was surprising "concentrate, bring all your manna to the band on your wrist then focus it into a tangible shape then call out your weapon" it was my father who shouted out. Everyone was surprised and had locked their gazes on me.

It was a long shot bbut I had to try it so I calmed down and started to focus, there was a strange tingling sensation in my arm then after I cleared some distance I shouted out "crimson sword of the night, dragons fang" then in a flash of red light a metal gauntlet started to creep up out of the band till it covered my whole hand and wrist, it continued growing till it stopped just about fifteen or twenty centimetres below my elbow. After the gauntlet appeared a large sword appeared in my hand it was all black except for a sliver of red down the sharp edge of the blade, the blade was impressive as it was straight till it curved slightly to a point it also had a serrated edge next to the hilt. "So you managed to bring it out to bad you won't get the chance to use it" then he charged, before his movement seemed faster then a blink of an eye but now they seemed like he was running at normal speed.

His axe came around in an arch but only hit thin air, he didn't even see me move, as he pulled back his ace I appeared in midair in front of him and while falling to the ground I had slashed his back, blood gushed out of his wound and he shouted out in pain " how did you" he managed to yell out "it turns out that my sword and gauntlet allows me to move at high speeds and then send out a slash of energy at my opponent once swung" the explanation made me seem like I knew what I was doing but in reality I was just guessing. Once torris had calmed down he started laughing and then said "well since I can't beat you like this then I'll use my true form for ultimate power and speed, then his axe disappeared and his band formed armour going down his left arm. Torris then laughed and shouted out "you should run but you won't get away from the…." Then there was a large flash of light and his body began to transform, when the light faded he finished his sentence "minator"

_Chapter 10_

_The nova dragon _

The minator half bull half man all power and speed, I couldn't believe he was the minator one of the most legendary yokia in history. The sight of him chilled me to the bone all I could think of was oh I'm fucked but then Anna and Jade snapped me out of it by saying he was a measly B-class yokia that strives at power but lacks with mobility. I decided to finish the match before he could try and impale me on his sharp horns, with one step, to other people I simply seemed like I disappeared, I appeared just behind him then I swung my blade and made contact with his shoulder.

The strike to his shoulder should have finished it but seemed to do no damage then he grabbed me and slammed me into the ground, pain shot through my whole body and my sword fell from my hand then everything went dark.

All around me I could see nothing, all was black, "is this death" the words came out in an echo then from out of the darkness a loud low voice answered "no you are not dead, this is the spiritual chamber of the nova dragon" the voice was loud and defining but was easy to make out "what am I doing here I should be fighting torris the minator" the voice called back saying "you're here cause you need my power the power our father handed us down through our blood." "Power, power, I need the power you speak off so I don't get completely killed by torris" the words slipped out but something unbelievable happened the voice agreed and told mr that a contract of should and blood was needed signed to become one, so I picked up my sword and woke up.

Torris had backed off believing he had won "hay you over sized mutant cow you haven't won yet" then I let go of my blade and it disappeared and my gauntlet extended up the length of my arm "fell the crimson flam of the…" then the band around my arm glowed blood red and my body took the form of the red dragon but not just any dragon a half man half dragon body known as the Nova Dragon.

I felt power running throw my veins, then after the light faded I finished my sentence like Torris did "Nova dragon" the words echoed around the training field, people were shocked and were mumbling to themselves, except for one person, my father who just stood there and smiled.

"Wow so you're a dragon big deal I'll still crush you" Torris charged at me with his horns lowered aiming to impale me; I just stood there, lifted my hand and stopped him in his tracks. From the look on his face he was surprised that I stopped him.

When he finally stopped I grabbed him by the throat leaned in closer and whispered "I'm not just any dragon I'm the crimson nova dragon and I've won" I let go of him and he reverted back to a human form s signalling the end of the match and the start of many questions till my father stepped in and said "this is Alex razor, my son and the crimson prince."

_[To be continued] _


End file.
